


Love Letters

by education



Category: Those People (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Codependency, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Lust, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/education/pseuds/education
Summary: In for a penny.
Relationships: Sebastian Blackworth/Charles Kinberg, Sebastian Blackworth/Dracula/Charles Kinberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> Sebastian's Halloween hookup is credited as Dracula, so I'm using the actor's name (Max) to make it a little bit less ridiculous. Happy Yuletide!

Sebastian watches Charles kiss his date and tries to summon something resembling arousal. 

They're gorgeous together, Charles leaning into each pass of their lips like sensualism is what he was made for. Every handful of second his lashes flutter open, looking over Max's shoulder to stare right into Sebastian's eyes across the room. Sebastian's gotten off on this sort of porn a million times, living for the displaced, transient eye contact of one or both of the models staring right into the camera, a fascimilie of voyerism. 

It turns his stomach now, wondering just how far it is that he's willing to go to give Charles what he wants. He knows, deep down, that if he was the one asking, if the shoe was on the other foot, Charles wouldn't hesitate. 

Sebastian swallows down his indecision and walks closer, feeling the soft warmth of Charles's skin. They used to sleep together - still do, sometimes, when Sebastian is especially needy. Charles reacts like he never allowed himself to before, lips breaking apart as he gasps. Sebastian kisses him thinking of the situation, Max off to the side, his mouth still wet with Charles's kiss. Max at Charles's back, watching them make out. 

Charles starts to breathe hard, moaning like it's the best he's ever hard. Sebastian feels his palms begin to sweat. He stands, frozen as Charles steps out of his underware with the fucking portrait he'd painted of Sebastian behind him, all of Sebastian's bad choices made manifest. 

He owes Charles this. Sebastian knows he does. He _has_ known about Charles's feelings, has feed and nurtured them just enough so that Charles will never leave him, yet never so much that he might come to have expectations. Yet now here Charles is, pleading. 

It's time for Sebastian to pay his debt. 

Sebastian clinches his fists and steps in, kissing Charles again, holding his neck. Max is at Charles's back and Sebastian reaches for him, using both their bodies to press Charles between them. Charles kisses with a passion expected of one so nearly virginal. Perhaps its the obsession feeding it, Sebastian thinks, though in the end it has the same result and Sebastian pulls away, tilting his head to kiss Max over Charles's shoulder. 

Charles sucks kisses into Sebastian's neck hard enough that there will be marks in the morning. Sebastian isn't sure how he feels about whatever happens tonight drifting into the day. He steps back, a physical reaction to the thoughts he's set upon himself, and tries to downplay the emotion but walking to the bed. 

His back has only just touched the duvet when Charles decends onto him, Max following behind. Charles kisses his chest while Sebastian catches Max's eye. Max gives a predator's grin and then settles onto his thighs, palming Charles's ass. Sebastian's erection returns to him as Max's face disppears from view, echoed by the wet, drawn out moan that Charles lets out into Sebastian's chest. 

"Does it feel good?" Sebastian asks. He pets his hand through Charles's hair, coaxing his attention. "Are you happy, Charles?" 

Charles nods, seemingly drunker than he'd been when he'd first barged in, lost to lust. "Get up on your knees," Sebastian says. Charles does as he's told, his whole body shuddering in reaction to the job Max is performing on the other end of him. Sebastian twists around, getting under Charles until Charles's dick is above his face, flushed. 

He reaches up and grabs Charles's hips, tugging until he's able to get Charles into his mouth, his head tilted in such a way that it's easy for Charles to go right down his throat once he's there. Charles moans like he's dying, fucking down into Sebastian's mouth and pressing back into Max's mouth. 

A spark hits, everything aligning. Sebastian wants this, all of a sudden, and he moans. He hollows his cheecks, sucking as hard as he can. Charles's head drops down into Sebastian's lap, the softness of his cheek making Sebastian hyper-aware of his hipbone, the rigid hardness of his own dick jutting up into the air above, Charles's frantic breathing brushing against it and driving Sebastian to the precipice of insanity. 

Sebastian imgines that Charles has to be the very picture of pornography, suspended between two men in the sort of pose no yoga instructor could ever reccomend in polite company. 

Charles comes with Sebastian's name coming out as a long groan, so practiced and natural that Sebastian instantly realizes that it isn't the first time that Charles has come with Sebastian's name on his lips. That he's very likely served as inspiration for any number of Charles's orgasms over the years. 

Sebastian pulls away to gasp, finally getting more than the bareist mininum of oxygen needed to sustain lift for the first time in minutes. The taste of Charles is thick on his tongue, sharp in his nose. Max appears, somehow, dipping between the bowed frame of Charles's legs to kiss Sebastian upside-down. 

The share the most base taste of Charles between them. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Max's voice is husky and he's sweating, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian's. 

Sebastian isn't about to answer that, especially not for a date he has no plans of speaking to ever again. 

"I think I'm in the mood to get fucked," is his answer. 

He blames the drink, the strangeness of this evening, Charles having gone and gotten himself a fucking older boyfriend, whatever sort of fairy fucking godfather Max thinks himself to be, for how he ends up letting himself be positioned in Charles's lap, three of Max's fingers working him open. 

Charles is still hard, his passion for Sebastian seemingly insatiable. Sebastian licks his lips and says, "Alright now, Charles, show me what you've learned." 

Max strokes Sebastian's dick in a lose grip. It gives him something to focus on as he sinks down onto Charles. He can feel Max's dick against his back, Max humping forward each time Sebastian fucks back down onto Charles. Everything about it feels lazy, easy. Sebastian folds until he can rest his elbows against the mattress, eyes closed. Charles kisses him with a passion that doesn't fit the situation, but Sebastian is too blissed out to think about why that is, body stretched around Charles's thick girth. 

Warmth hits his back, Max coming, and something about the hedonism of it all sets Sebastian off as well, coming across Charles's chest and gripping the fabric of the duvet tight between his fingers. 

He fights to catch his breath, shifting his weight to one army so he can push his hair back from his face wth his free hand. Charles's eyes seemed preoccupied with Sebastian's come on his chest. 

Reality starts to come back to back. Sebastian uses what little strength is left in his legs to get off of Charles, toppling onto the mattress. Charles is on him the moment he does, cuddling close to Sebastian's back, the mess Sebastian's left on him binding their skin together. Somewhere on the other side, Max drops down, the tectonic plates of the mattress shifting. 

"I love you." Charles's voice is thready, sleepy and so happy. There isn't any space between them, Charles's face buried in Sebastian's hair. 

Love is - so many different things. Sebastian isn't sure he's ever made the jump from reoccuiring lust into whatever romantic love is supposed to be. If he feels it for Charles, he thinks he should know. That his jealousy for Charles having gotten together with Tim should have felt different, more all-consuming. Sebastian thinks that if he loves Charles, he shouldn't have suggested a threesome to serve as their first time together, forever tainted by a third. 

But maybe love is different from what they say it is in the plays that run on Broadway. Maybe it's giving someone what they need to keep them. Maybe it's trying until it finally takes. 

Maybe Sebastian's bad at making choices for himself and it's time he lets Charlie have his way instead of dictacting everything for once. No matter where they end up, it won't be his fault. 

And if that isn't a reassuring thought, Sebastian doesn't know what is. 

In for a penny.

"Yeah," Sebastian says. "Me too."


End file.
